wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym pojawia się Deus ex machina pochodzenia francuzkiego. Takie tedy miały być korzyści, dzięki modyfikacyi, zaprowadzonej przez prezesa Barbicane w osi obrotowej. Wiemy już zresztą, że modyfikacya zamierzona wpływała tylko nieznacznie na ruch krążenia naszej sferoidy wokoło słońca. Ziemia niezmiennie miała opisywać swe koło w przestrzeni, a warunki słonecznego systematu nie miały być wcale zmienione. Skoro skutki zmiany osi zostały podane do wiadomości całego świata, wrażenie, sprawione przezeń, było nadzwyczajnem. W pierwszych chwilach przyjęto z zapałem ten problemat najwyższej mechaniki. Perspektywa nastania pór roku niezmiennie jednostajnych i stosownie do stopnia szerokości oddanych „do gustu konsumentom” była nadzwyczajnie ponętną. Radowano się nadzieją, że wszyscy śmiertelnicy będą używać wiekuistej wiosny, którą śpiewak Telemaka przypisywał wyspie Kalypso, i że będą nawet mogli wybierać pomiędzy wiosną świeżą i ciepłą. Co się zaś tyczy położenia nowej osi, na której miał się odbywać obrót dzienny, był to sekret, którego ani prezes Barbicane, ani kapitan Nicholl, ani J. T. Maston nie zdawali się chcieć wyjawić publiczności. Czy wyjawią go, czy też dowiedzą się o nim ludzie aż po zrobionem doświadczeniu? Ta niepewność była dostateczną, by opinię zaniepokoić. Przyszła kolej na głębsze zastanowienie, a pytanie, które było jego skutkiem, było namiętnie komentowane przez dzienniki. Jakiż to wysiłek mechaniczny miał sprowadzić tę zmianę? jakaż niesłychana siła potrzebna była w tym celu? Forum, znakomity przegląd, wychodzący w Nowym Yorku, zamieścił w swych szpaltach następujące spostrzeżenie: „Jeśliby ziemia nie kręciła się na swej osi, być może, że dość byłoby wstrząśnienia stosunkowo słabego, by jej nadać ruch obrotowy wkoło innej osi, dowolnie obranej; ale ona może być porównaną do ogromnego przyrządu, kręcącego się szybko, a prawo natury chce, by podobny przyrząd obracał się nieustannie wkoło tejże samej osi. Leon Foucault wykazał to dotykalnie w swych znakomitych doświadczeniach. Będzie zatem bardzo trudną rzeczą, a nawet, być może, niemożliwą, sprowadzić owo zboczenie.” Nic nad to nie mogło być prawdziwszego. To też po zadaniu sobie pytania, jakiego to rodzaju sposób obmyślany był przez inżynierów North Polar Practical Association, było niemniej interesującem dowiedzieć się, czy ta przemiana dopełni się nieznacznie lub też gwałtownie. A w tym ostatnim wypadku czy na powierzchni globu nie zajdą jakie przerażające katastrofy, będące wynikiem środków, przedsięwziętych w celu zmiany osi, a obmyślanych przez Barbicana i jego wspólników? Wszystko to było aż nadto wystarczającem, by zaprzątnąć głowy nie tylko uczone, ale i najciemniejsze na obu półkulach. Jakkolwiekbądź, wstrząśnienie jest zawsze wstrząśnieniem, i nie jest rzeczą miłą odczuć jego skutki. Zdawało się, że inicyatorzy tego przedsiębiorstwa nie troszczyli się nic a nic o przewroty, jakie ich dzieło mogło wywołać na naszej nieszczęsnej kuli ziemskiej, i że mieli jedynie własne korzyści na celu. To też delegaci europejscy, więcej niż kiedyindziej gniewni za swą porażkę, postanowili z całą zręcznością wyciągnąć korzyść z tej okoliczności, i zaczęli podniecać opinię publiczną przeciw prezesowi Klubu Strzeleckiego. Zapewne nasi czytelnicy nie zapomnieli, że Francya, nie podnosząc wcale swych praw do krain podbiegunowych nie figurowała wcale wśród mocarstw, które wzięły udział w licytacyi. Wszakże, pomimo że oficyalnie usunęła się od tego interesu, francuz jeden – mówiono – powziął myśl udania się do Baltimore, w celu śledzenia na swój własny rachunek i dla osobistej przyjemności rozmaitych faz tego olbrzymiego przedsięwzięcia. Był to inżynier z korpusu górniczego, mający lat trzydzieści pięć. Wszedłszy jako uczeń celujący do Szkoły Politechnicznej, wyszedł z niej po ukończeniu najświetniejszem nauk, możemy go zatem przedstawić czytelnikom jako matematyka niepospolitej wiedzy i zdolności, prawdopodobnie wyższego o wiele od J. T. Mastona, który nie był niczem więcej, jak znakomitym rachmistrzem – był tem, czem byłby Le Verrier wobec Laplace’a lub Newtona. Ten inżynier był przytem – co szkodzić wcale nie mogło – człowiekiem wielkiego sprytu i niepospolitej fantazyi, był oryginałem, któremu podobnych zdarza się niekiedy spotkać w Administracyi dróg i mostów, rzadziej wszakże w górnictwie. Miał on swój wyłączny, arcy-zabawny sposób opowiadania. Rozmawiając z dobrymi znajomymi, wtedy nawet gdy przedmiotem była kwestya naukowa, wyrażał się z pewną swobodą i zaniedbaniem, cechującemi paryzkiego ulicznika. Lubił on rozmaite wyrazy języka ludowego, którym moda nadała prawo obywatelstwa, i niejeden, słysząc go rozprawiającego w tych chwilach zapomnienia, zauważył, że jego sposób mówienia nie nadawał się do formuł akademickich, – on też zmuszał się do nich tylko wtedy, gdy miał pióro w ręku. Przy tem wszystkiem był to pracownik niestrudzony, umiejący dziesięć godzin z rzędu przesiedzieć nad papierami, zapisując z wielką szybkością karty całe algebrą, jak ktoś inny ćwiartki listu. Najmilszą jego rozrywką po pracy całodziennej nad wyższą matematyką był wist, w którego grał nieosobliwie, pomimo że wszystkie jego szanse zwykle obliczał z góry. Trzeba go było słyszeć, gdy, przegrawszy, wykrzykiwał swą kuchenną łaciną: „Cadaveri poussandum est!” Ta oryginalna osobistość nazywała się Alcyd Pierdeux; ulegając swej manii skrócania – wspólnej wszystkim jego kolegom – podpisywał się zwykle APierd albo APi, nie kładąc nawet kropki nad i. Z takim ogniem rozprawiał, że go przezwano Alcydem siarczystym. Był on wzrostu słusznego, a nawet wielkiego – przynajmniej takim się wydawał. Koledzy jego utrzymywali, że wzrost Alcyda równał się pięciomilionowej części ćwierci południka, to jest około dwóch metrów – i jeśli się mylili, to nie o wiele. Pomimo że głowę miał zamałą do swego potężnego biustu i rozłożystych ramion, natomiast z wielkiem ożywieniem poruszał nią; a jak pełnem zapału było jego z pod pince-nez wybiegające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu! Najgodniejszą uwagi była twarz jego, ożywiona wyrazem wesołości, pomimo cechującej ją powagi, pomimo czaszki, ogołoconej zupełnie z włosów wskutek nadużycia znaków algebraicznych i pracy przy świetle gazu, upowszechnionego w salach pracy. Przy tem wszystkiem był to najpoczciwszy z chłopców, których wspomnienie przechowała Szkoła Politechniczna, i bez cienia pretensyonalności. Chociaż usposobienia dość niepodległego, był zawsze w zgodzie z przepisami kodeksu X, który rządzi politechnikami we wszystkiem, co ma związek z koleżeństwem i poszanowaniem munduru. Ceniono go też wielce, tak w cieniu drzew podwórza „akacyowego” – tak nazwanego z powodu, że nie rosła na nim ani jedna akacya, – jak również w ubieralniach, gdzie porządek, panujący w jego ubraniu i kuferku, świadczył o umyśle bardzo systematycznym właściciela. Że głowa Alcyda Pierdeux, umieszczona na wierzchołku tego ogromnego korpusu, zdawała się być cokolwiek małą, nie mamy przeciw temu nic do nadmienienia. Ale że była wypełnioną aż po błony mózgowe, o tem zapewnić możemy. Przedewszystkiem był on matematykiem, jak wszyscy jego koledzy są lub byli; ale on pracował nad matematyką tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba ją było stosować do nauk doświadczalnych, które znowu tyle tylko miały dla niego uroku, o ile zostały zastosowane do przemysłu. Była to, nie taił się z tem, gorsza strona jego natury. Cóż robić, nikt doskonałym nie jest. Jednem słowem jego specyalnością było badanie tych nauk, które, pomimo szalonych postępów, mają i mieć będą zawsze niezbadane tajemnice dla swych adeptów. Wspomnijmy przy tej sposobności, że Alcyd Pierdeux był dotąd bezżennym. Tak jak to nieraz mawiał, był jeszcze „równym jedności”, chociaż najżywszym jego życzeniem było stać się dwójką. To też przyjaciele pomyśleli o tem, by go ożenić z pewną młodą, miluchną, wesołą i sprytną dzieweczką, mieszkającą w Martigues w Prowancyi. Na nieszczęście owa dzieweczka miała ojca, który przy pierwszym zagajeniu sprawy z takiem wystąpił zdaniem: „Nie, wasz Alcyd jest nadto uczony!. Mówiłby mojej pieszczoszce o rzeczach, zupełnie dla niej niezrozumiałych!…” Tak jak gdyby prawdziwie uczeni nie byli skromnymi i bez pedanteryi. To był powód, dla którego nasz inżynier, zawiedziony w swych uczuciach, postanowił stawić przestrzeń i otchłań morską pomiędzy sobą i Prowancyą. Prosił o urlop na rok cały, otrzymał go, a nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, udał się do Baltimore, w celu przypatrzenia się zblizka przedsiębiorstwu Stowarzyszenia North Polar Practical Association. I oto dlaczego w tym czasie znajdował się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Od chwili przybycia na Ląd Nowy Alcyd Pierdeux ani na chwilę nie przestał się interesować wielkiem przedsięwzięciem Barbicane and Co. Że ziemia miała się stać podobną Jowiszowi wskutek zmiany osi, mało go to obchodziło; ale jakim sposobem miano dokonać tej zmiany – w tem był sęk, to właśnie mocno zaciekawiało naszego uczonego – i nie bez racyi. Taki monolog prowadził on z sobą w swym malowniczym języku: „Widocznie prezes Barbicane zamierza dać naszej kulce porządnego szturchańca… Ale jak, w jakim kierunku?… Cały sekret w tem… Do licha! wyobrażam sobie, że jemu się marzy, iż ma z bilardową kulą do czynienia. Jeśli mu się powiedzie, wykolei się biedaczka z swej dotychczasowej drogi, a wtedy dyabli zabiorą zwykły porządek rzeczy, zmieni się on z gruntu! Nie! ci poczciwcy widocznie zamierzają nową oś podstawić na miejsce starej!… Niema wątpliwości!… Ale gdzie, u dyabła, wezmą potrzebny punkt oparcia i o jakiem to wstrząśnieniu zamyślają na zewnątrz?… Ach! gdyby ruch każdodzienny nie istniał, dość byłoby jednego szczutka!… Ale ruch ten istnieje!… Niepodobna go zniweczyć! I w tem to właśnie dyabelski sęk!” W ten to sposób Alcyd Pierdeux objawił swoje spostrzeżenia. „W każdym razie – dodawał, – w jakikolwiekby sposób tego dokazali, wynikiem będzie ogólne wywrócenie porządku!” Tak tedy nasz uczony nadaremnie „suszył nad tą kwestyą mózgownicę” – nie mógł żadną miarą wpaść na trop środków, obmyślanych przez Barbicane’a i Mastona. Rzecz to była tembardziej godna pożałowania, że gdyby odgadł środki, to i formuły mechaniczne łatwoby się dały wyprowadzić. Dla tych wszystkich wymienionych wyżej powodów Alcyd Pierdeux, inżynier w korpusie narodowym francuzkiego górnictwa, przemierzał w dniu 29 grudnia swemi długiemi nogami ruchliwe ulice Baltimore.